cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya (Red Alert 2)
*Psychic Dominator Crisis |nocat= }} Special Agent Tanya is a female military officer who worked for the Allies during the Third World War. Her skills rivals those of the famed US Navy SEALs and she was with equipped with dual auto-pistols and C4. In addition, she is also trained to swim long distances allowing her to plant the explosives on hulls of enemy ships. Furthermore, she can self-heal at a slow rate due to improved provisions. After the Soviet Union was defeated she was trained to resist mind control in case they had to combat it again. She also was trained using her C-4 on moving enemy vehicles. In the expansion, she has the ability to harm enemy tanks. Biography Deployment History (Red Alert 2) During Third World War, the Soviets performed a surprise invasion of the United States leading to them overrunning Allied positions across the eastern coast. In this time of emergency, President Michael Dugan instigated the Lazarus Protocol and General George Carville quickly worked to mount an offensive against the enemy forces. This led to Special Agent Tanya being assigned to work with one of the few Allied Commanders that were still in service. At the time, the Soviets had made an invasion of New York and made a move for Manhattan island where they used their amphibious troops to secure the location in order to systematically take over the city. The Allied Commander worked with Tanya and helped take her to secure the last base in the area - Fort Bradley. Once on the field, she informed the Allied Commander that a number of Soviet Dreadnoughts were destroying the Statue of Liberty and quickly worked to destroy them by planting C4 explosives on the ships. After sinking the ships, she quickly aided Allied GI's that were being attacked by Soviet Conscripts. Once she recieved the Allied base, she reported intelligence of a Soviet supply post in the area. Tanya worked with the Commanders forces to destroy the Soviet base leading to the Allies victory in the battle. Later, Tanya gave an urgent report to General Carville and informed him that General Vladimir had taken the Airforce Academy in Colorado Springs. When Carville asked why she took so long to report it, Tanya replied that with all due respect her forces had been quite busy fighting. With this new development, Carville dispatched the Allied Commander to "dig Tanya out of the hole she dug for herself" and make her useful - much to Tanya's annoyance and before she could respond, the General cut the line. Together, the two managed to recapture the Airbase from Soviet control. With the newly acquired air support, the Allies managed to destroy the enemy base in the region. Once these victories were achieved, Tanya was called in during a video conference between the Allied Commander and President Dugan along with the European Council about the possibility of an aid package for the United States. This was because of the recent nuclear attack against Chicago which sparked the Europeans interest. The United States agreed to send Special Agent Tanya to Europe to destroy a Soviet nuclear missile facility in exchange for soldiers and supplies from the alliance. Tanya was initially opposed to the idea as she was required to be under the command of a European leader and she believed that they did not have time to train individuals to combat the Soviets. Instead, she offered her own condition for her service in the European op which was the aid of the Allied Commander supporting her in the mission. The President and the European Council ultimately agreed to her decision and they were briefed of a Soviet nuclear missile site that threatened the European positions. In exchange for aid, Tanya and the Commander were tasked with eliminating it. Deployed on the field with a team of spies, she worked to disable the bases power generators and from the spies learnt the location of the missile silos. With the mission completed, Tanya and the Commander headed back home. At some point, the town of St, Louis in Missouri which was the beating heart of the United States military forces came under threat from a Psychic Beacon that had been deployed by Yuri and his Psychic Corps. Once in place, they began turning American citizens into mind controlled Soviet soldiers. Tanya had been deployed with a strike team but it was not known how long they could resist the psychic powers of the device. She later gave a transmission to the Allied Commander expressing the danger of psychic domination and how it is the worst fate a soldier could face. Once deployed, she and her strike team managed to destroy the beacon in the nearby stadium leading to several nearby citizens reverting back to normal. After this was accomplished, the Allied Commander was capable of deploying a base in the region to further support Tanya's offensive against Yuri's forces in the region. This allowed for a renewed attack on the nearby Soviet base which ended the Soviet threat against the United States military forces. During the Battle for Moscow, Tanya personally infiltrated the Kremlin along with a team of GI's in order to capture Premier Romanov during the assault against the Soviet base. Victory against the enemy forces was achieved when a group of Prism Tanks destroyed the Nuclear missile silo silo in the region. After breaking through into his office, she discovered that his aides had attempted to dress up one of his underlings as the Premier in a weak attempt at evading capture. Tanya knocked out the imposter and discovered Romanov hiding under his desk in his underwear and vest. With his capture, Tanya posed long with her fellow soldiers for a picture taken by the Westwood Journal, Timely magazine, Bunderswag newspaper and Bleakly magazine which published an article about the end of Third World War. With the end of the conflict, Tanya met the Allied Commander at an airbase where she informed him that she had a proposition for him. Due to their effots in the war, the President had invited the two of them to the victory gala at the Whitehouse whereupon she revealed her dress for the occasion and invited the Commander to join her on the journey there. However, she informed him to hit the showers first before she boarded the helicopter. Psychic Dominator Crisis ]] Despite the defeat of Romanov, the threat to the Allies had not ended but only took on a different form. In the ensuing aftermath of the Soviet defeat as Moscow, Romonov's chief aid Yuri had managed to escape and worked in the background with his forces to set up psychic weapons in order to dominate the minds of the world. This led to the start of the Psychic Dominator Disaster, where Yuri began to activate his Psychic Dominator devices at key locations around the world. Luckily, one of the devices in San Francisco was underpowered due to airstrike damage to a nearby power plant, and had not been activated at the time. In this grim situation, Special Agent Tanya managed to find a way of avoiding the threat of becoming slaves to Yuri's mental powers. Reporting from the field, she informed the Allied Commander that Doctor Einstein had a new device created - the Temporal Displacement Device. Though it had not been field tested, Tanya and Einstein believed that they could use it to travel backwards in time and avert the crisis. However, they did not have much time to accomplish their goal, Yuri's forces attempted to divert power to the Psychic Dominator whilst Tanya and the Commander needed to use it for the time machine. Whilst Yuri's forces began an assault on the time machine, the Allies managed to divert enough power to the Temporal Displacement Device allowing Special Agent Tanya, Eva Lee and the Commander to enter a time shift allowing them to go back in time during the Soviet invasion of the USA. Whilst the Commander fought against the Soviet forces, Tanya informed him to let her know when she can swim to Alcatraz Island where she would destroy the hidden Psychic Dominator device. Later during the conflict, she assisted the Commander when Professor Einstein had been captured by Yuri's forces and held in his secret base in Egypt. Whilst dressing for her ops, Tanya told the Commander to help her across the river and she will make his job a lot easier in recovering Einstein. With a base set up, a helicopter deployed Tanya at the Commanders base in preparation for the assault. Though they managed to recover Einstein from the base protecting the Psychic Dominator, they learnt that there was a secondary installation in the area which was ultimately destroyed in the Allied assault. After the defeat of Yuri, Tanya once again invites the Allied Commander to the victory gala at the White House but before she can finish speaking - she sees Lieutenant Eva Lee in a dress who attempts to entice the Commander into joining her on the flight. A surprised Tanya comments that such an event was not supposed to happen - as in the pre-altered timeline, Eva did not invite the Commander to the victory celebration. She then talks to Einstein and asks if she can use the time machine once again as she does not believe the professor got his timelines straight. Before heading for the helicopter, she tells the Commander that she will catch him on the replay. Personality As before, Tanya lacked respect for even high-ranking military and political leaders, once notably insulting European leaders that President Dugan was attempting to ally himself with. Tanya had little respect for General Carville shown at multiple occasions when he cut her off. The Commando expressed nothing after the death of the general except later when desperate she wished Carville were still alive. During the Missouri mission, Tanya expressed the dangers of the psychic technology employed by the Soviets and commented that there was nothing worse for a soldier than losing her mind. During the Psychic Dominator Crisis in San Fransico, she informed the Commander of the difficult task of gaining control of various power plants for the time machine and noted that it was not going to be easy but left it to him to accomplish. She noted that she was a field ops agent, not a strategist and left it to the Commander to achieve the mission objective. Initially, Tanya had little faith in the Allied Commander that she was assigned to and even opposed to the idea of getting his aid in retaking the Colorado Springs Airbase. General Carville informed the Allied Commander initially that he would "Get along better with the Soviets". However, after the first few missions, she began to appreciate the Commander to the point that she refused to work with another commander during the European mission. After the completion of the objective, General Carville commented that he had never seen Tanya stick her neck out for anyone. When she was sent on another mission, she told the General to convey to the Allied Commander any regards that she could muster. Later, during the Missouri ops, she told the Commander that she trusted him to aid her in the mission. Later on, she was rumored to have developed a relationship with the Allied Commander who eventually succeeded Carville as Allied Supreme Commander. Game unit Assessment Pros * Can be used as an one man army because she can decimate an entire army of basic infantry. * Can destroy whole bases with C4s if they're not well defended. * Also destroy tank and vehicle with C4. * Immune to mind-control (YR only) * Can swim and sink ships like Dreadnoughts. Cons * Expensive * Next to useless against tanks (RA2 only). * Vulnerable to any kind of air unit. * Still quite vulnerable to anti infantry fire. * Also vulnerable against base defenses because she has to get close to plant C4 charges. * Can be mind-control (RA2 only) Selected quotes Behind the scenes Tanya was played by Kari Wuhrer in both Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. Gallery Normal dvd kari4.jpg|Behind the scenes 1 Normal dvd kari10.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Characters Category:Elite Units